If This Was a Movie
by simplyneneng
Summary: a Dramione fanfiction. taken from my own imagination tanpa adanya voldemort di dunia sihir dan adanya sebuah hubungan antara Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger karena suatu hal yang merupakan kesalahan mereka berdua. enjoy :D COMPLETE! thanks for reading :D
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : J.K Rowling own the greatest imagination ever. And she really own Harry Potter stuff_

_No Voldemort here, he died long ago after he killed The Potters except Harry, of course._

_Timeline: Tahun ketujuh dan selanjutnya._

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

Angin berhembus hangat disela jatuhnya bulan Mei yang cerah. Tidak ada yang bisa mengurangi kebahagiaan murid-murid kelas 7 sekolah sihir Hogwarts selain terpilihnya Draco Malfoy sebagai murid dengan peringkat nomor 2 setelah sang putri Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, diakhir tahun pelajaran mereka. Satu hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi didalam sana, keakraban antar asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin.

Apalagi kelakuan Draco yang sudah terkenal sangat _Malfoy _ yang sangat menyebalkan serta mulai tidak beretika akhir-akhir ini dan terkadang membuat sebagian besar penghuni asrama Gryffindor geram. Bergonta-ganti teman tidur, mengerjai murid-murid kelas 1, melakukan hal yang ia inginkan semaunya, dan banyak lagi. Yang paling parah adalah bahkan sempat terdengar bahwa Draco mengincar agar bisa tidur bersama Hermione. Kalau saja bukan Harry dan Ron, serta Ginny yang berada disekitar gadis itu, tentu ia sudah berhasil menyentuhnya dari lama.

Malam ini pesta kelulusan akan diselenggarakan seperti biasa, setiap tahun. Dan setiap tahun pula setiap lulusan terbaik harus memberikan pidato terakhirnya.

Hermione melirik Draco sekilas yang balik memandangnya dengan kerlingan. Tidak satu gadis pun tidak terpukau dengan tampilan Draco malam itu. Setelan tuxedo hitam dengan tatanan rambut sedikit acak-acakan. Hermione maju dan diiringi oleh Draco yang berjalan setelahnya.

"Well," Hermione memulai mengambil perhatian seluruh hadirin termasuk para guru, "Selamat bagi kita semua untuk kelulusan ini. Tidak banyak yang akan saya katakan. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus saya sampaikan juga..."

Hermione melanjutkan berpidato dengan lancar dan membahas segala hal yang membuat Draco hanya mampu mengeluarkan satu kalimat pendek karena semua sudah didahului oleh gadis yang satu itu. Kesabaran akan berbuah hasil yang memuaskan.

"Selamat untuk kita semua dan terimakasih untuk semua guru yang telah membantu selama ini."

Aplause meriah meramaikan akhir pidato Draco. Anggukan pelan mereka berdua mengisyaratkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Setelah perjalanan turun dari panggung dan saat mereka sudah sampai dibelakang kerumunan didepan panggung, Draco membisikkan sesuatu pada Hermione untuk keluar dari Aula Besar.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Hermione juga dengan berbisik. Draco tidak menjawab, ia mengarahkan wajahnya menghadap Hermione dan menggandeng gadis itu keluar setelah mereka sedikit agak lebih jauh dari kerumunan murid.

Gandengan Draco lebih tepat bila disebut dengan seretan ataupun paksaan. Mereka berjalan dengan kendali Draco menuju lorong kosong dipojok belokan Aula Besar yang tertutup. Draco menekan Hermione ke dinding dan mendesaknya hingga belakang kepala gadis itu terantuk dinding batu. Sepatu hak tinggi Hermione patah dan berderit diatas lantai marmer yang licin. Tidak ada jeritan dari gadis itu, seolah kejadian seperti ini hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan giliran untuknya. Ia tahu betul karakter saingannya yang satu itu. Draco tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Sekarang, Malfoy? Kau gila!"

Draco terkekeh sarkatis. Ia menciumi Hermione dengan ganas sementara gadis itu meronta tanpa suara dan merasakan desiran aneh diantara ciuman Draco penuh-penuh dimulutnya, "Ya, sekarang. Atau kita tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi, Granger."

"'Kita?' kau tepatnya yang menginginkannya dan ketakutan akan kehilangan kesempatan meniduriku setelah malam kelulusan ini karena kau telah gagal selama ini, benar kan?"

Lagi-lagi Draco hanya terkekeh lebih keras dan tajam lalu terus menciumi, menjamah, dan menyeret Hermione hingga entah bagaimana, mereka sudah sampai dikamar Draco di asrama Slytherin dibawah danau hitam. Setelah itu, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Draco melampiaskan hasratnya pada Hermione, yang meskipun masih dengan rontaan, menyerah pada tiap sentuhan Draco yang menelanjanginya.

Ditengah malam yang panas, peluh mereka bercucuran dengan sebab yang sama sekali berbeda dengan hawa diluar sana. Desahan diantara tiap ciuman dan sentuhan yang dirasa sangat janggal diantara mereka berdua. Hermione bisa merasakan kelembutan rambut pirang platina Draco saat sang pangeran Slytherin menciumi lehernya dan membenamkan wajah didadanya.

Adakah hal lain yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Draco dari tubuh indah sang putri Gryffindor? Tidak. Ia terlalu senang dengan kemenangannya atas malam ini. Memenangkan hadiah kelulusan yang luar biasa yang sudah ia incar sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia tidak pernah bisa menahan saat Hermione memakai roknya yang mini dan menonjolkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih dan langsing.

Malam itu saja, dan mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi secara berkala seperti 7 tahun terakhir ini. Malam ini saja, dan semua perjuangan pencarian Draco akan berakhir. Toh ia akan tetap menikah dengan Astoria Greengrass, berkat perjodohan bodoh yang diatur oleh kedua orangtuanya. Ia bahkan bisa lebih pandai dan memilih Daphne yang lebih atraktif ketimbang adik gadis itu atau bahkan Pansy yang sering menemaninya dimalam yang sepi.

Diluar sana, tidak ada yang tahu kemana perginya dua murid kebanggaan sekolah itu. Malam itu murid kelas 7 bebas melakukan apa saja untuk memuaskan diri di hari terakhir di sekolah sihir tersebut. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Draco. Siang hari esoknya, tepat pukul 11, Hogwarts Ekspress akan membawa mereka pergi.

Matahari menampakkan cahaya dan embun pagi jatuh satu persatu menutup perjalanan mereka. Siang ini mereka semua akan kembali pada kehidupan yang sebenarnya, dimana mereka harus berjuang didalamnya. Hermione sudah kembali dari kamar Draco 3 jam yang lalu sebelum para penghuni Slytherin yang lain mengetahui apa yang didapatkan oleh pangeran mereka, setelah menatap tajam mata Draco dan berharap pertukaran pandangan mata itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya.

"Kau menang, Draco. Dan aku tidak akan menyerangmu jika sesuatu terjadi padaku. Kuharap kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi."

Sebuah hadiah istimewa. Draco menghampiri Hermione dan tanpa disangka langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa beberapa jam sebelumnya.

"Kenang itu. Dan kau akan mencariku untuk memintanya lagi suatu saat nanti."

Hermione melepaskan diri dan membenahi gaun yang tadi malam ia kenakan dan jatuh dengan sempurna ditubuhnya. Ia berjalan keluar dengan pikiran gamang. Sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih tentang yang baru saja terjadi diantara dirinya dan saingan terbesarnya. Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy.

Ia terdiam sejenak dan menghembuskan napas pelan secara teratur lalu kembali berjalan dengan tenang menuju ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor dimana semua barang-barang dan kenangannya berkumpul selama ini. Melupakan tangan Draco yang menyentuh tiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Setidaknya, pagi ini semua sudah berakhir.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

Simbol plus berwarna merah pada sebuah alat muggle kecil itu membuat gadis yang sedari tadi memegangnya dengan was-was itu sempoyongan tak tertahankan hingga menabrak wastafel dan terduduk didekat kloset dikamar mandi flat kecil miliknya dipinggiran kota London.

Hermione Granger menatap nanar kesekeliling ruangan berwarna putih tersebut. Menahan emosi yang bersiap melonjak dari dalam dirinya yang bergejolak tak karuan. Semua kejadian yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya berputar ulang dengan cepat diotaknya dan membuat segalanya menjadi kian jelas dan kian memusingkan kepalanya.

Benda kecil itu berkelontangan dilantai kamar mandi yang basah. Seketika pertahanan Hermione runtuh menatap tanda plus itu tergambar tepat ditengah lingkaran.

2 bulan.

2 bulan ia tidak mendapatkan gangguan bulanan yang biasa dialami oleh setiap gadis didunia. 2 bulan ia tidak menyadarinya. 2 bulan..

Seharusnya ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan 2 bulan yang lalu beresiko besar untuknya. Seharusnya. Jika saja ia masih memiliki akal sehat setelah dijamah oleh seorang yang bahkan tidak memiliki otak.

Ia berdiri dan bergegas mengerjakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak teringat lagi dengan kebodohan yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia berpakaian dan pergi menuju sebuah pusat perbelanjaan untuk mengunjungi toko buku dan menghabiskan waktu disana sembari melepaskan penyesalan yang ia rasakan.

Ia bukan gadis yang mudah larut dalam kesedihan sesaat. Ia harus bangkit.

Jalanan kota London yang ramai setidaknya bisa mengusir kejenuhan dan kerisauan yang menggeliat mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi apa yang ia rasakan sekarang malah membuat matanya berputar dan pandangannya terlihat gelap. Hermione terhuyung kebelakang tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri dan jatuh pingsan di trotoar.

.

Tidak seorangpun menyadari bahwa seseorang baru saja terjatuh ditrotoar sebelum Draco Malfoy terkesiap dan berlari dengan sigap mencoba meraih tubuh gadis tersebut dari kejauhan tanpa tahu siapa gadis yang terhuyung tersebut. Meski ia tidak berhasil menangkap tubuh gadis itu, ia memperlambat pendaratannya dengan mantra non verbal dan segera mendekatinya sebelum ada muggle yang menyadari keanehan yang ia perbuat.

Perlahan Draco melihat wajah gadis itu dan terkejut menatap wajah yang amat ia kenal. Ia menyibak rambut poni cokelat yang menutupi matanya. Dengan cekatan, Draco mengangkat Hermione dan membawanya menuju Rolls Royce miliknya yang ia parkir tak jauh dari sana. Ia tadi baru saja akan membeli makanan sebelum ia melihat kejadian tersebut.

Ia terdiam sesaat setelah duduk dibalik kemudi mobil mewahnya dan melihat lagi Hermione yang terbaring di kursi belakang dengan wajah tegang dan pucat. Draco mengemudikan mobilnya menuju Malfoy Manor dan mengharap suatu keajaiban agar ayah dan ibunya tidak berada dirumah saat ini. ia harus tahu kenapa gadis itu bisa sampai seperti itu.

.

Hermione mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang berair dan mencoba melihat secara benar ke sekeliling ruangan tempatnya ia terbaring daritadi. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan tidak yakin dengan pandangan matanya sendiri saat menangkap sebuah foto besar dengan frame kuno yang terpajang di dinding dengan gambar tiga orang yang ia kenal.

Ia berdiri dan mengamati lebih dekat. Tidak salah lagi, foto itu adalah foto keluarga Malfoy. Lucius, Narcissa, dan Draco. tapi, bagaimana bisa...

"Baguslah kau sudah bangun."

Hermione terlonjak kaget melihat Draco yang asli berdiri tak jauh darinya di lubang pintu dengan membawa segelas penuh susu putih dan berjalan pelan kearahnya. Sontak Hermione mundur untuk menghindarinya.

Draco mengerti dan menaruh gelas yang ia pegang itu dimeja didekatnya berdiri. Ia tidak lagi mencoba mendekati Hermione yang memasang wajah ketakutan dan tegang.

"Ini... rumahmu kan?" tanya Hermione takut takut.

Draco mengangguk dan sedikit lega gadis itu tidak mendiamkannya sepanjang hari, "Selamat datang di Malfoy Manor."

Hermione mengangguk-angguk lalu duduk disalah satu sofa dan seketika teringat sesuatu. Ia menatap tajam kearah Draco yang keheranan.

"Apa?"

Hermione menggeleng dan meraih tasnya di meja kecil dekat sofa tempatnya terbaring tadi lalu bersiap untuk pergi dari sana, "Terima kasih, Draco. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu!" Draco menahan tangan Hermione yang terlihat aneh semenjak terbangun tadi, "Kau bisa katakan padaku ada apa denganmu."

"Kurasa tidak." Hermione menepis tangan Draco pelan dan memaksakan senyum. Namun sekali lagi Draco tidak memperbolehkannya pergi.

"Hermione.."

Gadis itu menarik napas pelan dan melepaskan tas tangannya ke lantai, "Aku hamil."

Draco mundur seketika. Menyadari satu hal yang pasti bahwa ITU adalah kesalahannya. Ia mengernyit.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah berjanji bahwa apa yang terjadi setelah _kejadian _itu, aku tidak akan menyerangmu atau meminta apapun padamu." Hermione mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Well, semua sudah terjadi dan tidak akan bisa kembali."

Draco hanya diam dan berkali-kali berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata yang mungkin bisa mengutarakan apa yang ada didalam otaknya namun tetap tidak ada yang terlontar satu pun.

"Sekarang biarkan aku pergi." Kata Hermione lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hermione, tunggu."

Hermione berbalik mendengar Draco memanggilnya pelan dengan tatapan lembut, "Ya?"

"Maafkan aku."

Sejujurnya, Hermione sama sekali tidak bisa menerima permintaan maaf Draco yang kini sudah sibuk dengan tetek bengek masalah bisnis keluarga Malfoy, tapi ia hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><em><strong>ehem tes tes, aduh kebodohan lagi nih bikin fict multichap sementara yang kemaren kemaren juga maih kacaaaauuuu. tapi saya pada dasarnya bukan orang yang cepet puas dan selalu penasaran pengen nyoba terus. so, gini deh jadinya. dapet inspirasi dikit aja udah langsung sok sok an bikin multichap yang ceritanya abal dan chapternya pendek.<strong>_

_**so, what do you think gals? :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Ditengah ruang tamu flat kecil miliknya di London itu, Hermione duduk sendirian disebuah sofa berwarna merah didekat perapian. Sebulan yang lalu ia mengirimkan surat lamaran pada Kementrian Sihir dan seharusnya hari ini ia akan mendapatkan surat balasan apakah ia diterima atau tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang berdegup begitu keras saking takutnya. Dari jendela flat, ia bisa melihat jika seekor burung hantu melesat mengantarkan pos seperti biasanya. Tapi sementara menunggu, ia harus menerima ledakan yang ia rasakan diperutnya yang menyebabkan ia memuntahkan hampir seluruh sarapannya ke lubang pembuangan wastafel. Ia mengusap perutnya perlahan sambil menoleh kebawah dengan sayang dan menganggap seorang bayi sedang merasakan sentuhannya saat ini. ia sendirian. Dan akan selalu sendirian menghadapi segala hal yang mungkin akan mengganggu kinerjanya nanti dimasa yang akan datang.

Seekor burung hantu berwarna coklat cemerlang muncul dari kejauhan diatas langit dan mendekat kearah jendela flatnya. Ia mendekati burung tersebut dan menerima amplop berstempel Kementrian Sihir lalu segera membacanya. Senyumnya mengisyaratkan hal yang baik baru saja terjadi. Ia diterima sebagai salah satu staf Departemen Hukum Sihir dan harus siap bekerja pada keesokan harinya. Ia melonjak saking kegirangannya namun segera kembali normal ketika mengingat ada jiwa lain didalam dirinya. Ia mengusap perutnya sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji."

Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mendengar suara bedebam keras yang memilukan. Ia refleks menyentuh perutnya dan segera pergi untuk menemukan sumber suara tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang terjatuh didepan pintu flatnya yang berada dilantai dua. Sebuah bungkusan kotak gepeng misterius yang terlapisi oleh kain sutra berwarna kuning gading. Hermione mengambilnya setelah ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dan tetap tidak menemukan siapapun atau apapun yang menjatuhkannya. Ia membawanya kedalam flat dan segera membukanya.

Sebuah gaun malam panjang berwarna merah maroon yang dihiasi payet mewah disudut pinggang dengan bagian punggung berlubang.

_Tapi siapa?_

Tidak ada kartu yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hermione tersebut. Tidak secarik perkamen pun terlampir diantara kain sutera yang membungkusnya. Meski diliputi rasa penasaran, toh Hermione beranjak ke dalam kamarnya untuk mencoba gaun tersebut dan mengagumi jahitannya yang sempurna serta jatuh dengan indah ditubuhnya yang belum terlalu terlihat menonjol dibagian perut. Siapapun yang mengirimkannya gaun ini, ia yakin orang tersebut tidak mengirakan bahwa beberapa minggu lagi gaun itu tidak akan terlihat cantik dengan gembungan diperutnya.

Ketukan dipintu kini kembali membuatnya terlonjak kecil sampai akhirnya ia tersadar dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang dengan masih mengenakan gaun yang baru ia terima.

"Ya?" tanya Hermione pada seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dan berkulit putih bersih dengan berpakaian bangsawan mewah dengan tuxedo yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione mengangguk dan pria itu kembali tersenyum, "Well, anda terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun tersebut.."

Hermione lalu memotongnya, "Kau yang mengirimiku ini?"

Pria itu lagi-lagi memasang senyum terindahnya, "_Technically_, bukan saya, Miss Granger. Saya hanya menjalankan tugas yang dberikan oleh seseorang."

"Jadi kau dibayar?" pertanyaan Hermione telak namun tetap tidak bisa melunturkan senyum dari bibir pria dihadapannya. Ia mendadak mengetahui ujung ini semua dalam sekejap matanya, "Draco, benar?"

"Memang benar kabar yang tersiar diluar sana tentang anda Miss Granger, anda benar-benar penyihir yang patut diperhitungkan." Pria itu berdeham kecil, "Dan ya, memang Mr. Malfoy yang menyuruh saya mengirimkan gaun tersebut dan memastikannya sampai tepat ke tangan anda."

"Tapi untuk apa?"

Pria itu masih memasang senyum, "Untuk menghadiri sebuah perayaan atas kehamilan anda, Miss Granger. Hanya anda dan Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Waktu seolah berhenti dan Hermione merasakan jantungnya merosot. Draco berhasil memerangkapnya lagi.

.

Bayi itu juga bayi Draco. Memang. Tapi Hermione sama sekali tidak mau bayinya mengenal siapa ayahnya. Draco Malfoy bukan ayah yang yang ia inginkan untuk anaknya. Sama sekali tidak.

Maka saat Chace –nama pria tadi- memintanya untuk segera berdandan sementara ia menunggunya diruang depan, Hermione sengaja berlama-lama dan mengira-ngira apa yang akan Draco lakukan lagi padanya. Dan pada bayi mereka. Tapi menolak Chace, akan merusak pandangan pria itu meskipun Hermione juga yakin bahwa Draco mencekokinya dengan banyak galleon sehingga semua senyum itu palsu dan alih-alih menghiraukan atas reputasi gadis itu, ia bahkan mungkin tidak peduli lagi berapa banyak binatang kecil yang ia injak atau tak sengaja bunuh dalam perjalanannya ke flat kecil ini.

Apapun asal Draco melepaskannya. Ya, ia akan melakukan apapun dan mengatakan apapun atau bahkan menaruhkan apapun agar Draco tidak mengganggunya lagi.

Lalu akhirnya ia siap dan menghampiri Chace yang sedang menonton tayangan TV diruang bersantai. Dari caranya menggunakan remote control, Hermione tahu darimana asal pria tersebut sebelum Draco merekrutnya.

Tanpa dipanggil, Chace menoleh dan tersenyum, "Anda siap?"

Anggukan Hermione membawa Chace bangkit berdiri dan menawarkan bantuannya sebagai ganti pegangan yang memang dibutuhkan Hermione, mengingat sepatu dengan hak 10 cm yang ia pakai dengan keadaannya yang sedang hamil muda. Ia meraih lengan Chace dan mengikuti pria itu keluar.

.

Bukan Malfoy Manor yang menjadi tujuan Chace saat mengantar Hermione menemui sang master, melainkan sebuah hamparan padang rumput luas yang ditengahnya terdapat sebuah beranda mungil berwarna putih bersih dengan selambu dari kain ringan mengelilinginya. Hermione tidak bisa tidak terhenti saat memandang semua itu dihadapannya ketika mereka sudah berhenti dan Chace menawarkan tangannya untuk kembali digenggam oleh Hermione.

"Dimana Draco?"

Chace mengedikkan dagunya menuju tempat lain tak jauh dari beranda tersebut dan membawa Hermione kesana. Hermione bisa melihat rambut pirang Draco menyembul diantara rerumputan hijau segar disekitarnya. Ia berdiri membelakangi arah datang mereka seolah ingin mengejutkan dengan tatapan matanya.

Mendengar bunyi sepatu beradu dengan rumput membuat Draco menoleh dan menatap Hermione dari atas kebawah dan selama beberapa saat berhenti dibagian perut gadis itu. Ia mengernyit sesaat lalu akhirnya tersenyum pada Chace.

"Terima kasih, Chace. Biar aku yang ambil alih dari sini."

Draco terlihat sangat tampan dan rapi dalam balutan tuxedo yang sewarna dengan matanya. Kelabu. Tapi Hermione tetap tidak mau meraih tangan Draco ketika terulur didepannya. Cowok itu tidak masalah, tanpa bicara ia berjalan mendahului Hermione yang mau tidak mau mengikutinya karena Chace sudah kembali ketempat mobil Rolls Royce yang membawa mereka kesini tadi terparkir.

Saat Draco tiba-tiba terhenti dan menoleh kebelakang, Hermione sedang tidak fokus sehingga terseok sedikit diantara rumput hijau. Draco segera menahan tubuhnya agar tidak oleng.

"Hati-hati, Hermione. Kau bisa melukai bayinya."

Hermione bangkit berdiri dengan cepat dan menatap Draco tajam, "Kenapa berhenti mendadak?"

Draco mengambil posisi disampingnya dan merangkul bahunya, "Kita berjalan bersama."

Hermione mendengus disela kekakuan diantara mereka. Bagian tubuh yang dilingkari oleh lengan Draco terasa panas dan menimbulkan sensasi aneh. Seolah bisa mengingat sentuhan-sentuhan yang pernah dilakukan oleh Draco sebelumnya. Hermione bergidik pelan lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Untuk apa ini semua?"

Draco masih merangkulnya dengan mantap sehingga Hermione hanya bisa menelengkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa menatap langsung mata kelabu lawan bicaranya. Tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hermione, Draco malah menunduk dan menekankan bibirnya dengan lembut ke bibir Hermione yang berbalur lipstik berwarna pink pucat. Bergerak bersama.

Ada kejanggalan pada ciuman tersebut. Hermione tidak bisa menahan sensasinya yang membakar dan membuatnya sulit untuk melepaskan ciuman Draco yang kini menyentuhkan satu tangannya keatas perut Hermione dan mencoba menemukan tonjolan sekecil apapun yang bisa membuktikan bahwa gadis itu memang benar sedang mengandung. Ia tidak benar-benar menemukannya, hanya saja ia bisa merasakan bayi itu bahagia karena ciuman mereka. Ciuman ayah dan ibunya. Sehingga Draco kini masa bodoh dengan adanya tonjolan atau tidak, yang ia tahu ia sedang berciuman dengan gadis yang memang ia inginkan untuk menjadi miliknya sejak lama.

Mereka akhirnya saling melepaskan diri setelah udara terasa tidak cukup untuk dibagi bersama. Hermione seketika bergerak menjauh setelah akal sehatnya berjalan dengan normal kembali. Namun gerakan itu ternyata sama sekali tidak membantu karena Hermione malah tersandung batu kecil yang menghalangi langkah mundur sepatu hak tingginya dan terjatuh di rerumputan.

Draco mengulurkan tangannya namun Hermione terlalu enggan untuk menerimanya sehingga berjuang dengan susah payah mengangkat berat tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan saja sepatu itu. Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu memakainya? Chasse?"

Hermione yang baru berhasil bangkit langsung memberi tatapan membunuh pada Draco sembari melepaskan kedua sepatu tumit tingginya dan melemparkannya diantara kaki Draco.

"Katakan saja apa maumu agar aku bisa segera pergi dari sini."

Draco menghela napas ringan lalu menunjukkan ekspresi keseriusannya, "Aku ingin kau menikah denganku."

"Apa?" Hermione membelalak lebar dan sesaat kemudian merasa mual. Sekuat tenaga ia menahannya namun ia menumpahkan semua isi perutnya ke rumput-rumput dibawah kakinya sementara Draco mengurut-urut punggungnya.

Draco memegang kedua tangan Hermione dan menggiringnya ke beranda untuk duduk ditepiannya. Ia menunggu Hermione pulih dari mual-mualnya lalu meneruskan berbicara.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terbebani dengan ini semua. Bagaimanapun aku ikut bertanggung jawab."

Pergumulan terjadi didalam diri Hermione tentang segala hal. Apa ia harus menerima Draco, atau malah mendepaknya mentah-mentah saat ini. Namun ia tidak yakin juga akan bisa melewati semuanya sendirian. Belum lagi sahabat-sahabatnya belum ada yang mengetahui tentang hal ini. Ia mengakui ia merasakan sesuatu diantara ciuman panjangnya dengan Draco beberapa saat lalu. Kupu-kupu yang berputar diperutnya serta perasaan bahagia yang ia asumsikan berasal dari bayinya. Ia ragu-ragu mendongak dan menatap mata kelabu itu lagi. Entah didorong oleh apa, Hermione mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Draco dan gantian menekankan bibirnya ke bibir cowok itu. Mencari jawaban pertanyaan yang berputar tak sempurna diotaknya.

Ada harapan disana meskipun Hermione tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia tak kasatmata namun terasa sangat tajam. Diakhir ciuman itu mereka menempelkan dahi masing-masing kesatu sama lain.

"Tinggallah bersamaku jika kau belum mau menikah denganku. Please, Hermione. Biarkan aku bertanggung jawab." Ujar Draco lembut.

Sebuah anggukan dan Draco menyambar bibir Hermione lagi dan lagi seolah ia lapar akan hal itu. Berita buruknya, Hermione juga merasakan hal yang sama.

.

Hermione berlari melintasi apartemen mewah milik Draco dikawasan tengah kota London menuju ke kamar mandi setelah ia merasakan mual yang amat sangat. Tadinya ia tidur berbantal lengan kanan Draco yang belum bangun karena semalaman mereka berdebat tentang banyak hal sampai dini hari dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan akan menjalani semuanya dengan aturan-aturan lama terlebih dahulu sebelum Hermione setuju menikahi Draco.

Ia lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk disofa panjang sambil menenangkan gemuruh diperutnya saat ia mendengar derap langkah santai dibelakangnya serta komentar ringan,

"Kau seharusnya membangunkanku."

Draco muncul membawakan segelas coklat panas untuk Hermione dan secangkir kopi untuk dirinya sendiri lalu duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Hermione, "Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku seperti aku ini bocah kecil yang ceroboh."

"Kau layak untuk dikhawatirkan karena kau membawa dua orang didalam satu tubuhmu itu. Dan kau berlarian ke kamar mandi melewati perabotan disana sini."

"Oh baiklah." Kata Hermione dengan malas, "Lain kali aku akan membangunkanmu agar kau bisa menggendongku menuju kamar mandi. Itupun kalau aku tidak muntah duluan ditempat tidur."

Draco tergelak lalu mencium bibir Hermione penuh-penuh. Rasa lapar itu muncul lagi karena mereka berciuman cukup panjang dan menikmatinya lewat desahan-desahan Hermione lalu bergelung di sofa yang cukup panjang untuk menampung mereka berdua. Bibir Draco bergerak turun dan menyesap leher Hermione yang putih dan kembali mendengar desahan sang gadis yang merangkulkan tangannya ke leher Draco.

Hermione sudah pernah merasakan sentuhan lain Draco saat bayi mereka terbentuk. Ia membiarkan Draco melakukannya lagi sementara seharusnya ia sekarang berada di kantor Kementrian Sihir dan mengerjakan tugas barunya sebagai staf Departemen Hukum Sihir. Ia tidak peduli. Akal sehatnya sudah hilang sejak ia menyetujui untuk tinggal bersama orang yang telah merenggut masa depannya yang seharusnya cemerlang. _Serahkan saja sisanya sekalian, _Batinnya menyindir.

Mereka berhenti bergelung dan Hermione membaringkan kepalanya didada Draco sementara cowok itu mengelus pelan rambut cokelatnya. Tanpa suara tiba-tiba saja airmata Hermione mengalir membasahi kemeja putih yang dipakai Draco dan jatuh menetes di sofa. Entah untuk apa airmata itu. Buru-buru ia menghapusnya dengan punggung tangannya yang bebas sebelum Draco menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Draco dan Hermione saling melepaskan diri dan mengerjakan hal yang harus mereka selesaikan. Draco menangani beberapa dokumen perusahaan seharian penuh sedangkan Hermione hanya berdiam diri di beranda kamar dan menyandarkan diri di jendela kecil disisi pintu pemisah dan menghadap ke langit. Hanya seperti itu bahkan hingga malam tiba. Ia hanya bergerak untuk makan bersama Draco dan kembali ke posisinya semula. Draco tidak juga menanyakan ada apa, melainkan mendiamkan dan mengira itu semua bawaan dari bayinya.

Hermione merasakan ada yang salah diantara ini semua. Ia seharusnya tidak kembali untuk menyerahkan begitu saja dengan keadaan yang mendesak mereka. Tidak menyerah begitu saja. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengar derap langkah berat dari satu-satunya penghuni lain apartemen ini selain dirinya.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Hermione memutar badan dan melihat Draco bersandar pada pintu pemisah beranda dan kamar yang mereka tempati bersama. Ia menggeleng sangat pelan membuat Draco duduk disamping gadis itu yang sudah kembali memutar badannya menghadap keluar.

"Ada apa?"

Sekali lagi Hermione tidak menjawab dan hanya menggeleng pelan. Tidak ada kata yang sanggup menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Membiarkan Draco terjebak dalam kesunyian yang sedari tadi membalut sekelilingnya.

Hermione menoleh sekilas, "Kau tidur saja. Kau pasti lelah bekerja seharian."

Kali ini Draco yang menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian." Ia menatap Hermione dengan murung.

"Aku tak apa. Tidurlah. Tidurlah, Draco." Hermione mengelus rambut pirang itu sekilas. Mata Draco tak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan kelelahannya. Ia beranjak menuju tempat tidur dan sesaat kemudian sudah tertidur pulas.

Hermione bangkit berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Draco yang sudah terhanyut dalam alam mimpinya, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang berada di dahi cowok itu lalu mengecupnya singkat sembari mengusap perutnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu apartemen dan keluar dari sana.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

_**Makasih buat para reviewers **_

_**Kalo ada saran dan kritik lain silahkan ditulis aja lagi jangan sungkan **_

_**Ini balesan buat reviewers yang belum punya akun ffn ya.. (makanya bikin akun dong :P, becanda)**_

_**Dind4 : makasih ya. Ini di update :D**_

_**Aquasphinx : Hermione yang gamau Draco tanggung jawab. Hehe ya gitu deh pokoknya. Makasih reviewnya :D**_

_**Winey : makasihhhhhhh :D ini diupdate, dan kayaknya ga bakal dianggurin kok. Hehe.**_

_**Aiwha : makasih reviewnya. Baca terus aja biar tau jawabannya. Oke? :D**_

_**JustDracoHrmione : makasih ya :D**_

_**Makasih ya sekali lagi :D keep read and review..**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Hermione datang keesokan harinya ke kantor kepala Departemen Hukum Sihir untuk meminta ijin akan ketidakhadiran di hari pertamanya kemarin. Ia tidak berpikir akan dengan mudah mendapat maklum dan diijinkan masuk hanya lantaran ia adalah lulusan terbaik sekolah sihir yang tersohor di London. Suatu hal yang menguntungkan baginya.

"Kemana kau kemarin?" Hermione hampir saja terlonjak dan menabrak pintu kepala Departemen yang baru saja ia tutup dibelakangnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Harry Potter yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Dengan akting yang luar biasa meyakinkan, Hermione menjawab, "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kutangani di Australia."

Harry mengangguk-angguk kemudian mengernyit aneh saat Hermione berpamitan untuk ke toilet sesaat kemudian. Yang tidak ia tahu, adalah apa yang Hermione lakukan disana. Desakan perutnya yang masih terasa meledak-ledak beberapa waktu sekali. Sarapannya pagi ini tidak bersisa didalam tubuhnya. Harry menyusulnya ke toilet karena Hermione tidak juga kembali dan setengah mati terkejut melihat apa yang dialami sahabatnya.

"Astaga, Hermione! Ada apa denganmu?" Harry terdengar begitu kaget setelah menyaksikan semua ledakan dari dalam isi perut Hermione. Ia menunggu hingga gadis itu siap untuk menyampaikan kebenaran yang harus ia ketahui, "Katakan padaku."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya lalu menghela napas berat. Mau tak mau ia harus mengakui segalanya. Bagaimanapun Harry adalah salah satu sahabat terbaiknya. Mereka sudah saling membantu dan berbagi cerita selama 7 tahun di Hogwarts. Tidak mungkin ia menyimpan rahasia lebih lama lagi.

"Kita bicara di cafetaria." Ia menggiring Harry yang sudah diliputi rasa penasaran yang amat sangat. Saat mereka sudah duduk disebuah sofa panjang di cafetaria, Harry siap mendengarkan segalanya.

"Sekarang katakan."

Hermione mengatakan segalanya. Apa yang terjadi padanya ketika tiba-tiba menghilang bersama Draco ditengah pesta kelulusan. Apa yang berubah darinya setelah itu. Dan apa yang menyebabkan ia tidak muncul di hari pertamanya kemarin.

Harry hanya bisa menelan bulat-bulat semua penjelasan dari Hermione. Ia sendiri tidak pernah memiliki masalah yang serius dengan Draco dan mungkin juga sebaliknya. Tapi ia masih belum percaya.

"Jadi, kau... hamil?"

Anggukan pelan Hermione mendorong tubuh Harry sedikit kearah belakang.

"Dengan Malfoy?"

Lagi-lagi Hermione mengangguk. Hembusan napas berat terdengar dari Harry.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menerima ajakannya untuk menikah dengannya?"

Untuk pertanyaan yang satu itu, Hermione terdiam sejenak. Ia menceritakan bahwa Draco mengajaknya menikah dan ia menolaknya. Namun ia tidak menjelaskan kenapa ia melakukannya. Karena ia sendiri tidak tahu pasti apa jawabannya. Hermione menggeleng,

"Mungkin aku hanya tidak mau. Bukan karena alasan rumit lainnya."

Harry memandangnya serius, "Tapi kenapa? Ia sudah menunjukkan maksud baiknya untuk bertanggung jawab atas bayi itu."

Hermione menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau dia menikahiku hanya karena adanya bayi ini. Ia patut memiliki kehidupan yang lebih bahagia ketimbang sekedar menjadi orang dengan rasa sesal sepanjang waktu karena terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan untuk menikahiku."

Terkejut dengan jawaban Hermione, Harry menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan sambil tersenyum, "Lalu.. kau mau membesarkannya sendirian?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku?"

"Dan kau akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuknya. Karena kau memperjuangkannya." Ujar Harry sambil sekali lagi tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Hermione.

.

3 bulan berlalu dalam sekejap mata. Setelah memberitahu Harry apa yang terjadi, Hermione juga memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Ron juga. Ron bereaksi lebih parah ketimbang Harry. Ia bahkan mengancam akan membunuh Draco jika mereka bertemu nanti. Untung saja Harry berhasil meyakinkan Ron bahwa Draco sudah menunjukkan itikad baiknya untuk bertanggung jawab meskipun Ron masih tidak percaya Draco bisa melakukan hal tersebut pada sahabatnya. Hermione memutuskan untuk berpindah ke flat yang baru sebagai salah satu upaya menghindarkan diri dari pencarian Draco.

Ia baru saja memasuki lobi utama komplek flatnya yang baru saat ia melihat seseorang yang familiar keluar dari lift dipojokan ruangan. Chace mengangguk pelan padanya yang disambut oleh Hermione dengan senyum singkat sambil melambaikan tangan. Mengisyaratkan agar Chace mau duduk disofa lobi bersamanya.

"Miss Granger." Ujar Chace saat sudah dekat di sofa. Ia melihat kearah perut Hermione yang sudah cukup besar, "5 bulan?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil saja Hermione." Hermione menoleh ke perutnya, "Ya. Tak terasa begitu cepat."

Chace tersenyum ramah dan membuang napas, "Entah anda sudah dengar atau belum, tapi Mr. Malfoy dipaksa menikah dengan Miss Greengrass."

Hermione mengernyit, "Daphne?"

"Astoria." Ralat Chace, "Mr. Malfoy belum memberi jawabannya. Namun cepat atau lambat, pertunangan akan dilangsungkan."

Ada yang Hermione rasakan berbeda dihatinya. Perih? Pedih? Ia tak yakin. Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk, "Kenapa belum?"

Chace mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak ada yang tahu."

Sejenak keduanya terdiam dan bergumul dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Emm, Chace." Chace kembali dari lamunan singkatnya karena Hermione menyebut namanya, "Dalam hal apa kau bekerja untuk Draco?"

Pria itu tersenyum lagi, "Asisten. Ia bisa memintaku mengerjakan apa saja."

"Bahkan yang tidak masuk akal sekalipun?"

"_Bahkan yang tidak masuk akal sekalipun_." Tegas Chace. Ia membiarkan saat Hermione hanya diam untuk sejenak, "Anda... wanita yang luar biasa."

Hermione mengernyit, "Aku baru 18 tahun, Chace. 'Wanita' adalah kata yang berat."

Chace tertawa singkat dan meneruskan statementnya, "_Gadis _yang luar biasa dan sangat tegar."

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan."

"Seharusnya anda menerima saat Mr. Malfoy meminta anda menikah dengannya. Sebut saya aneh, tapi saya bisa melihat keseriusannya pada anda."

"Aku heran ia bisa menceritakan tentang bayi ini padamu." Ujar Hermione. Hal ini memang sudah ia pertanyakan sejak awal.

"Mr. Malfoy menyuruh saya mengunjungi anda untuk memberikan gaun itu, dan saya harus tahu untuk apa. Itu kesepakatan kami. Saya harus tahu alasan apa Mr. Malfoy menyuruh saya mengerjakan sesuatu itu. Mutlak. Dan Mr. Malfoy menceritakan semuanya tentang anda." Chace berhenti untuk mengatur kalimatnya yang selanjutnya, "Yang saya tahu Mr. Malfoy menyayangi bayi itu."

Hermione menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dan memegangi perutnya.

"Anda tidak bermaksud untuk tidak mengenalkan bayi itu pada ayahnya, kan?"

Hermione menggeleng pelan, "Ia berhak tahu siapa ayahnya. Hanya sebatas itu saja."

Chace menatapnya, tersenyum, "Boleh saya tahu sesuatu, Miss Granger?"

"Sekali lagi kau panggil aku Miss Granger, kau akan kuusir dari tempat ini Chace."

Chace tergelak mendengarnya lalu mengulangi, "Baiklah. Jadi, boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu."

"Apakah kau cemburu saat aku mengatakan bahwa Mr. Malfoy akan menikah?"

Hermione terdiam seketika. Tangannya secara spontan langsung memegang dan mengelus perut buncitnya. Ia membalas tatapan Chace dengan memaksakan senyum, "Mungkin. Ada yang kurasakan sedikit aneh saat aku mendengarnya darimu. Tapi, aku tak yakin."

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Hermione kembali terdiam. Kali ini lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya. Chace lalu mengangguk pelan sambil mengamati reaksi wanita muda didepannya.

"Aku yakin kau tahu jawabannya dengan pasti dalam hatimu, Hermione." Chace mengangkat bahunya sambil lalu. Ia berdiri. Hermione menatap Chace lama.

"Kau tahu, benar?"

"Mungkin. Tapi sama sepertimu, aku tak yakin." Chace tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Miss."

Hermione mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat Chace berlalu dari loby apartemen tersebut.

.

Suara langkah kaki berat berderak mantap dijalanan yang basah bekas hujan di pinggir kota London. Rambut merah acak-acakan milik Ron Weasley membingkai wajahnya yang penuh amarah, berjalan menuju sebuah cafe kecil di lorong kecil Diagon Alley. Ia berhenti dibelakang seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang duduk sendirian. Draco Malfoy. Ron menggeram tajam lalu mengeluarkan mantra non verbal kearah gelas bir dihadapan pria tersebut hingga timbul ledakan sedang. Draco menunduk secara spontan lalu menoleh kearah datangnya ledakan.

"Weasley?"

"Yeah, Malfoy." Ron menggeram saat bergerak mendekati Draco, "Inilah yang terjadi jika seorang sahabat mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya yang sangat ia jaga sedemikian rupa, dinodai oleh seseorang yang adalah musuh sejatinya." Ron kembali meledakkan meja disisi Draco.

"Hentikan, Weasley!"

"Dan coba saja hentikan aku, Malfoy! Kau tidak bisa menghentikan kehamilan Hermione! _CRUCIO_!"

Draco menggeliyat dilantai cafe yang dingin. Untung saja cafe itu sudah sepi seiring dengan matinya malam itu. Ron memfokuskan serangannya pada tiap jengkal bagian tubuh Draco hingga sang pangeran Slytherin itu mengerang keras, mencegah dirinya tak sadarkan diri dan masih juga berusaha berbicara meskipun ia tahu dalam keadaan seperti ini adalah percuma saja menjelaskan hal yang masuk akal sekalipun pada Ron.

"A-Aku-Sudah-menyanggupi-bertanggung-jawab-"

"Persetan dengan tanggung jawabmu, Malfoy! Yang kumasalahkan adalah KAU MENGHAMILINYA! Keparat!"

Sekuat tenaga Draco mencoba menahan dan mencoba terus berbicara. Tapi sayangnya mantra Ron terlalu kuat hingga akhirnya Draco terkulai. Tak sadarkan diri.

.

Ketukan dipintu apartemen Hermione terhitung sangat tak lazim untuk ukuran dini hari. Hermione berjalan dalam keadaan masih setengah tertidur dan membukakan pintu.

"Chace?"

Sekujur tubuh Chace basah kuyup dan ia terengah-engah saat mengucapkan kalimat mencengangkan didepan Hermione, "Mr. Malfoy pingsan setelah diserang di Diagon Alley."

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

_**Dududududu- **_

_**Hey hey semua :D**_

_**Maaf nih updatenya agak lama dan kayaknya chapter ini agak ngebut. Ngebut disela tugas kuliah :p emmm... mungkin agak sedikit lebih lama lagi buat chapter 4, makanya aku kasih tahu sedikit cluenya aja. Di chapter 4 nanti bakal muncul Astoria, mum dan dad Malfoy. Yuhuuuuuu tungguin aja yaaa :D**_

_**Makasih nih buat yang udah review, yang punya akun ffn aku bales di pm kayak biasa ya..**_

_**dind4: iya mereka masih 17 tahun, eh 18 ding buat hermione. Agak terlalu muda ya? Hehe makasih ya reviewnya :D**_

_**Nafau Chance: emmm enaknya sad apa happy ending yaaaa? Makasih ya reviewnya **_

_**Aquasphinx: karena hermione gak mau aja. Nah lho. Hehe makasih ya :D**_

_**Girloflibra: maaf ya lama updatenya ini aku update kok. Makasih ya reviewnya **_

_**Anon: siap! makasih ya**_

_**dramione lovers: ini di update makasih yaa**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Hermione menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa apartemen barunya sementara Chace masih berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjenguknya meskipun aku sangat ingin, Chace. Mr dan Mrs. Malfoy ada disana dan aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba datang lalu mengatakan bahwa aku sedang mengandung cucu mereka."

Chace hendak membuka mulutnya namun mengurungkan niatnya pada detik berikutnya. Ia hanya menggeleng, "Kau bisa datang dimalam hari."

Hermione menghela napas berat, "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Hanya koma. Beruntung ia tidak mengalami hal mengerikan seperti pasangan Longbottom setelah menerima kutukan cruciatus dari Madam Lestrange. Hanya menunggu waktu ia akan sadar."

"Siapa sebenarnya yang melakukan ini, Chace? Cruciatus..." tanya Hermione dengan keheranan.

Chace menggeleng, "Lebih baik kau datang saja ke St. Mungo. Draco belum juga sadar. Mungkin ia menunggumu."

"Aku kesana saat kunjungan malam. Jangan khawatir, Chace. Akupun mengkhawatirkannya. Sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Bagaimanapun juga..." Hermione terdiam sesaat, "...ia ayah dari bayi yang kukandung ini."

Mata Chace mengecek keadaan luar apartemen Hermione, "Hubungi saja aku saat kau akan berangkat nanti malam. Terutama jika cuaca sedang tidak baik."

Hermione mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Chace."

.

_Rumah Sakit St. Mungo, malam harinya._

Berjalan dilorongnya dalam keadaan hamil membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapinya dengan heran. Umurnya baru 18 tahun dan sedang mengandung. Begitulah mengapa ia menjadi bahan tatapan aneh. Ia mengikuti petunjuk Chace setelah menghubungi pria itu dan memutuskan untuk berangkat sendiri menjenguk Draco.

Ia sudah sampai didepan kamar dengan label pintu, 'Draco Lucius Malfoy. Cedera karena kutukan sihir.' Ia mengintip lewat jendela kaca sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam.

Draco terbaring dan terlihat lemah ditempat tidur kecil itu. Ia mendekatinya perlahan-lahan. Menyibakkan anak rambut dari dahi sang pangeran Slytherin itu. Ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya.

"Hai, Draco." Hermione menggenggam tangan Draco dan mengajaknya berbicara sebagai upaya untuk membangunkannya dari koma, "Ini aku, Hermione."

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. 3 bulan.. kau tidak merindukannya?" Hermione melanjutkan, "Well, tidak ada yang berubah memang. Kecuali usia kehamilanku tentunya."

Airmata Hermione tiba-tiba menetes. Ia segera mengusapnya dengan punggung tangannya dengan cepat. Ia tidak kuat melihat Draco yang masih terbaring dengan mata terpejam dan tidak balik menggenggam tangan Hermione yang mencengkeram kuat tangan kanannya. Hermione mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Draco dan mengecup pelan bibir pangeran Slytherin.

"Kumohon bangunlah, Draco." Hermione kembali mencium bibir Draco yang terdiam kaku sambil terus menggenggam tangannya. Cukup lama dan Hermione tersentak saat ia merasakan adanya balasan singkat dari bibir yang ia cium. Hermione menjauh dan mengamati pergerakan tubuh Draco.

"Draco?" ia bisa merasakan jemari Draco merespon genggaman tangannya sehingga ia mengamatinya lekat-lekat, "Draco?"

Tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda Draco telah sadar setelahnya. Hermione hanya menghembuskan napas pelan dan menjatuhkan dirinya dikursi anyaman disisi tempat tidur Draco. Ia terlalu lelah sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar bunyi derap langkah mendekat dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Miss Granger?"

"Granger?"

Hermione terlonjak berdiri lalu membelalak kaget sesaat melihat dua wanita kini berdiri dihadapannya, "Selamat malam, Mrs. Malfoy. Hai, Astoria."

Narcissa Malfoy menatap Hermione keheranan, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menjenguk Draco tentunya, Mrs. Malfoy. Kami sempat memiliki hubungan di Hogwarts."

"Hubungan? Hubungan seperti apa tepatnya, Miss Granger?"

Detak jantung Hermione begitu cepat dan memburu napasnya. Ia mengelus pelan perutnya sehingga Narcissa dan Astoria menyadari bahwa bagian tubuhnya itu menggembung. Ia tidak yakin akan melakukan ini. Tapi ia harus. Atau mungkin tidak?

"Kami pernah menjadi prefek bersama, saling berebut tempat pertama di Hogwarts, dan..." Hermione menggantung kalimatnya, "... hubungan yang mengikat kami karena apa yang sedang berada didalam perutku."

Narcissa Malfoy seketika membelalak lebar sementara Astoria berteriak, "Omong kosong kau, Granger!"

"Jaga mulutmu, Astoria. Kau lebih muda dariku." Sahut Hermione. Ia merasa sangat arogan saat ini dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Jadi bayi itu... anak Draco?" tanya Narcissa dengan wajah penasaran. Hermione mengangguk. Hal itu seolah mengunci mulut Astoria rapat-rapat. Narcissa mengajak Hermione keluar dari sana untuk membicarakannya berdua saja.

"Ceritakan padaku, Miss Granger-"

"Hermione saja, Mrs. Malfoy." Potong Hermione.

"-ya, Hermione. Ceritakan padaku bagaimana ini bisa terjadi."

Hermione tanpa ragu menceritakan segalanya dari awal hingga akhirnya Draco mengajaknya menikah dan ia menolaknya. Semuanya ia ceritakan secara blak-blakan. Entah mengapa ia merasa harus menceritakannya pada ibu Draco tersebut.

"Dan kenapa kau menolak menikah dengan Draco?"

Hermione menerima pandangan dari Narcissa yang benar-benar penasaran, "Aku membiarkannya tetap memiliki kehidupan meski apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku. Aku tidak mau ia menikah denganku dan tersiksa hanya karena ia merasa bersalah dan memaksa bertanggung jawab." Hermione menggeleng-geleng.

Suara dari dalam kamar Draco membuat Narcissa dan Hermione kembali kedalam. Draco sudah bangun dari komanya dan Astoria-lah yang berada disana. Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum saat Narcissa memeluk putra semata wayangnya tersebut dan meneteskan airmata bahagia. Pandangan mata Draco lemah saat ia menangkap bayangan Hermione disana, didalam kamar inapnya.

"Hermione?"

Hermione masih tersenyum dan enggan untuk mendekat, "Hai, Draco. Senang melihatmu membuka mata lagi. Well, em.. aku harus segera pergi sayangnya. Sampai jumpa, Mrs. Malfoy, Astoria."

"Tunggu, Hermione dear!" Narcissa menahan langkah kaki Hermione yang sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar yang terbuka, "Masih ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

Hermione berbalik dan menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak ada, Mrs. Malfoy. Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang."

"Biarkan saja dia pergi, Mum." Sahut Astoria yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Narcissa.

"Tidak, Hermione. Kita harus membicarakan ini." Narcissa akhirnya menahan tangan Hermione.

Hermione merasa tidak siap, "Kumohon tidak disini dan tidak sekarang, Mrs. Malfoy. Hubungi saja aku lagi lain kali. Permisi."

.

Dan disinilah Hermione, diruang makan Malfoy Manor setelah selewat tiga minggu dari kejadian itu. Setelah Draco benar-benar sembuh dari serangan kutukan Cruciatus. Chace mengantarkannya masuk untuk menuruti undangan makan malam dari Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, dan Astoria sudah duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing dimeja makan.

"Selamat datang, Hermione. Duduklah. Kau juga, Chace." Sambut Narcissa.

Chace mengangguk sangat sopan lalu menggeserkan kursi untuk Hermione. Hermione dan Chace duduk bersebelahan diseberang Draco dan Astoria.

"Jadi, Hermione. Aku sudah mendengar semua dari Narcissa." Lucius berbicara dengan nada yang amat serius, "Sejujurnya aku senang dengan fakta bahwa aku akan segera menjadi kakek, namun juga tidak senang karena fakta siapa yang mengandung cucuku."

Hermione mencelos dan menanggapinya dengan segera tanpa menunjukkan kekecewaannya, "Saya tidak meminta apa-apa Mr. Malfoy. Tidak juga pertemuan seperti malam ini yang juga bukan ide dari saya. Saya hanya ingin memberitahukan saja pada kalian semua agar suatu hari nanti kalian tidak terkejut bila mendengar berita ini dari orang lain."

"Sudahlah, Lucius. Belum saatnya membicarakan ini. Lebih baik kita menikmati makan malam dulu." Narcissa menjentikkan jari dan makan malam tersedia dihadapan mereka.

Makan malam itu berlangsung dalam keheningan. Hanya suara alat makan perak yang beradu satu sama lain hingga akhirnya penutup mulut tiba. Andai saja Narcissa tidak memulai berbicara, suasana akan tetap hening.

"Hermione, kau mungkin sudah mendengar bahwa Draco dan Astoria akan segera menikah."

"Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Chace, Mrs. Malfoy. Dan aku sangat berbahagia akan hal itu." Jawab Hermione tersenyum pada Astoria dan Draco bergantian. Astoria balas tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara Draco memalingkan mukanya.

"Well, kalau begitu.. sebelum dilangsungkannya pernikahan mereka, kita harus mengatur tentangmu dan bayi kalian terlebih dahulu." Jelas Narcissa, "Apa yang kau pinta dari Draco?"

"Sudah kubilang tadi, Mrs. Malfoy. Aku tidak akan meminta apa-apa. Baik dari Draco ataupun dari kalian semua. Kalau kalian mau meminta sesuatu padaku, aku akan melakukannya."

"Ya, jauh-jauhlah dari Draco!" ujar Astoria. Draco menatapnya dengan pandangan malas sesaat lalu kembali memalingkan mukanya.

"Baik." Hermione tersenyum, "Ada lagi?"

Lucius menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang tertaut diatas meja lalu mulai berbicara, "Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu, Hermione. Cantumkan nama Malfoy dibelakang nama anak itu jika ia lahir nanti."

"Baik, Mr. Malfoy." Jawab Hermione lagi, "Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa menggeleng dan masih tidak habis pikir dengan Lucius yang malah ikut-ikutan meminta dari Hermione, bukannya menawarkan sesuatu padanya.

Hermione beralih, "Draco?"

Draco menggeleng, "Aku masih meminta penawaran awalku kalau bisa. Tapi aku yakin itu tidak bisa lagi. Jadi, aku tidak."

Hermione mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum dan memalingkan muka.

"Cukup! Seharusnya kita lah yang memberinya sesuatu. Bukan meminta padanya." Narcissa sedikit berteriak pada mereka semua diruang makan, "Kita harus menjamin kesejahteraan anak itu sebagai ganti tanggung jawab Draco yang ditolak oleh Hermione."

Lucius menyetujuinya, "Keluarga kita tidak masalah tentang keuangan atau apapun yang anak itu nantinya butuhkan."

"Bagus, Lucius. Draco?"

Draco mengangguk, "Hermione, aku meminta waktu sebentar denganmu kalau boleh?"

Astoria terlihat hendak mengajukan protes namun Narcissa mendelik padanya.

"Tentu."

Draco menggandeng Hermione berjalan menuju beranda yang langsung menghadap ke langit luas di Malfoy Manor. Mereka menikmati pemandangan itu bersebelahan. Draco menoleh kearah Hermione.

"Cium aku, Hermione."

"Apa?"

Draco tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hermione, namun menangkupkan tangannya diwajah Hermione dan mencium bibirnya dalam-dalam. Hermione tidak bisa tidak membalasnya. Ia memasukkan jemarinya kedalam rambut pirang Draco dan menambah dalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Draco beralih merangkul pinggang Hermione dan memperpendek jarak tubuh mereka.

"Cukup, Draco-"

Saat mulut Hermione terbuka, Draco mengambil kesempatan untuk memasukkan lidahnya dan memperpanas ciuman mereka. Lutut Hermione lemas. Mereka melepaskan bibir namun kening mereka masih menempel.

"Kau tahu aku hanya menginginkanmu." Kata Draco pelan. Ia lalu kembali melumat bibir Hermione. Tubuhnya meminta lebih, hanya saja ia berusaha keras membatasinya menjadi sekedar ciuman saja, "Aku mencintaimu, Hermione."

"Tidak, Draco. Jangan." Hermione melepaskan diri dari pelukan Draco dan memegangi perutnya. Draco berlutut dan menempelkan tangannya diatas perut Hermione.

"Kau akan jadi anak yang bahagia memiliki ibu sepertinya." Ujar Draco pada perut Hermione. Ia lalu berdiri dan menatap mata cokelat Hermione dalam, "Maafkan aku, Hermione. Untuk semua yang telah kuambil darimu."

Hermione menggeleng, "Berbahagialah, Draco."

Draco tertawa sarkatis, "Apa yang terjadi jika ini sebuah film roman picisan didunia muggle eh, Hermione?"

"Mungkin sang pemeran utama sudah bunuh diri jauh-jauh hari."

Diterangi cahaya bulan, mata kelabu Draco berkilat, "Aku tahu kau tidak selemah itu."

"Mungkin." Kata Hermione menanggapi, "Mungkin juga tidak."

.

Undangan pernikahan berwarna putih dengan pita emas itu berada dalam pangkuan Hermione yang kini perutnya makin membesar. Usia kandungannya sudah hampir sembilan bulan sekarang. Dan sepertinya ia tidak akan repot-repot berdandan untuk menghadiri pernikahan tersebut. Draco tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Ia sedang menyelesaikan suratnya pada Harry saat undangan itu datang. Hermione menyelipkan sedikit pertanyaan pada surat untuk Harry sebelum mengirimkannya.

"_nb. Apa kau sudah menerima undangan Draco dan Astoria? Well, sekedar memberitahu saja, jangan mengajakku jika kau mau datang."_

Bunyi bel tiba-tiba menggema. Perlahan-lahan Hermione bangkit dan membuka pintu.

"Hai, Chace."

Chace tersenyum saat Hermione mempersilahkannya masuk. Secara berkala Chace datang untuk membantu Hermione mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sementara perutnya terus membesar.

"Kau yakin tidak akan datang?" tanya Chace. Hermione hanya menggeleng sambil kembali duduk.

"Kau?"

"Aku bertugas. Mencegah jangan sampai ada serangan lagi." Chace mulai membenahi apartemen Hermione yang cukup berantakan.

Hermione tiba-tiba ingat akan serangan tersebut, "Kau sudah tahu siapa yang melakukannya pada Draco waktu itu?"

Chace terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya, "Masih dalam penyelidikan. Mr. Malfoy sendiri enggan membicarakannya."

"Kalau begitu pastikan kau mengamankan pernikahan itu. Mengerikan sekali membayangkan ada serangan disaat bahagia seperti itu."

"Pasti, Ma'am." Hermione tergelak mendengar jawaban Chace. Lalu berdiri menuju kamarnya. Namun langkah Hermione sedikit terselip saat hendak berjalan. Membuat Chace setengah berlari menegakkan tubuh wanita itu.

"Terimakasih, Chace. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Aku tidak yakin, Hermione. Biar kubantu."

.

_Hari Pernikahan._

Hermione membalas surat dari Harry beberapa hari yang lalu,

"_Tak apa kau tidak pernah datang, Harry. Ada Chace yang membantuku. Yah, meskipun ia suruhan Draco, tapi setidaknya aku cukup terbantu dengan adanya dia. Sekaligus juga menemaniku disini._

_Dan, tidak. Aku tidak akan datang nanti malam. Kurasa aku tidak siap melihatnya. Kau pergi saja bersama Ginny._

_Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja aku merasa perutku terasa agak sakit."_

Hermione melipat dan menyelipkan gulungan perkamen itu di kaki Hedwig yang langsung membawa suratnya pergi. Seharian ini perutnya memang terasa sakit dan kakinya lemas. Ia hanya duduk disofa didekat jendela. Tapi kali ini ia harus beranjak untuk makan. Sudah pukul 5 sore dan ia belum makan apa-apa. Saat ia akan berjalan menuju dapur, kakinya tidak kuat untuk melangkah. Hermione terjatuh dilantai dengan cukup keras. Pingsan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hai hai <strong>_

_**Makasih buat review kalian, ini ya balesan dariku**_

_**Aquasphinx: hai, ini aku update ya maaf lama em.. ikutin terus ya **_

_**Aiwha: hai, makasih udah review ya iya pokoknya tunggu aja deh**_

_**Chikuma unlogin: makasih reviewnya astoria emang buat bumbu aja nih hehe**_

_**dind4: nih draconya ketemu mione lagi. Makasih ya reviewnya **_

_**Mrs. Malfoy: siap! :D makasih ya reviewnya**_

_**ochan malfoy: sama sama. Makasih ya **_

_**LalaNurrafa love Harry Potter: ini udah diapdet :D makasih ya reviewnya **_

_**Renee: eh? Dewasa ya? Gomen cedric – mione? Aku coba ya moga moga jadi deh. Makasih reviewnya **_

_**Sekali lagi makasih ya reviewnya. Update berikutnya bulan juli jadi tungguin aja :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Hedwig mendarat dijendela kamar Harry dengan mulus sambil ber-uhu riang. Harry segera mengambil dan membaca surat dari sahabatnya, Hermione Granger.

".._Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja aku merasa perutku terasa agak sakit."_

Jemari tangan Harry mulai menghitung. Delapan bulan lebih. Ia beranjak dengan cepat menuju kamarnya dan berpakaian. Ia keluar dari rumahnya dan segera menempuh perjalanan menuju apartemen Hermione.

Dengan langkah cepat Harry memasuki lift saat sampai di kawasan apartemen sahabatnya tersebut. Didepan pintu apartemen Hermione, ia berkali-kali membunyikan bel namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

"Hermione! Hermione, kau didalam?"

Harry menoleh kekanan dan kiri sebelum akhirnya mendobrak pintu apartemen Hermione dan mendapati sahabatnya yang sedang hamil tua itu terbaring dilantai, pingsan.

"Hermione, bangun!" Harry berlarian didalam apartemen mencari kotak obat. Ia mengambil oksigen dan menjejalkannya kemulut Hermione. Namun tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ia meraih telepon genggam Hermione dan men-dial kontak bernama Chace.

"Halo." Jawab Chace samar diujung telepon.

"Aku Harry Potter. Hermione pingsan di apartemen dan aku sedang berusaha membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Aku khawatir ia akan melahirkan hari ini juga. Temui aku disana." Ujar Harry dalam satu tarikan napas. Klik. Ia menutup teleponnya.

Lalu Harry dengan cekatan mengangkat Hermione dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit.

.

"Harry Potter?"

Harry menoleh dan berhadapan dengan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan garis rahang yang keras namun terlihat ramah, "Hai, Chace." Mereka berjabat tangan dengan senyum tipis.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Berantakan." Jawab Harry, "Dan belum ada pemberitahuan lagi dari para penyembuh."

Selewat beberapa saat yang mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol dan bercerita, penyembuh keluar dari kamar Hermione. Harry dan Chace siap untuk mendengarkan penjelasan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Chace.

"Anda suaminya?" tanya penyembuh.

Chace menatap Harry. Harry menyambar pertanyaan dari penyembuh, "Bukan. Kami sahabatnya. Suaminya sedang ada urusan diluar negeri, jadi anda bisa mengatakan keadaannya pada kami."

Penyembuh itu menghela napas, "Miss Granger sudah sadar, namun kondisinya sangat lemah. Kami khawatir ia tidak cukup kuat untuk melahirkan secara normal. Tekanan darahnya turun drastis semenjak sampai disini."

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Harry.

"Kami masih akan mengusahakan yang terbaik dan teraman untuknya serta bayinya. Sebaiknya anda menghubungi suaminya." Penyembuh itu lalu kembali kedalam kamar Hermione. Harry dan Chace mengintip lewat sela jendela kaca yang tidak tertutup gorden.

"Apa Draco tidak akan datang?" tanya Harry pada Chace seraya melihat keadaan Hermione yang terbaring lemah dan pucat didalam sana.

Chace menggeleng, "Aku tidak yakin. Ia menikah malam ini, kau tahu kan? Aku sudah meninggalkan pesan pada salah satu peri rumah di Manor."

Didalam sana, Hermione berjuang untuk melahirkan bayinya. Tidak mempedulikan keselamatannya sendiri demi bayinya dapat melihat dunia luar yang akan ia tinggali nantinya. Harry tidak kuat lagi melihat Hermione yang meronta dan mencengkeram setiap jengkal benda yang berada dalam jangkauannya untuk menyingkirkan rasa sakit. Harry mengirimkan surat pada Ron untuk memberitahukannya bahwa Hermione akan melahirkan.

.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan diri Draco. Perasaannya tidak enak dan ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pernikahannya yang akan berlangsung dengan Astoria. Bunyi ketukan pelan dipintu bahkan membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Narcissa Malfoy memasuki kamarnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa, Mum?"

Narcissa menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak terdeteksi. Antara bingung, senang, dan juga kaget, "Hermione berada di St. Mungo saat ini. Ia akan melahirkan."

"Apa?" Draco terkejut setengah mati, "Malam ini?"

"Tepatnya sejak siang tadi. Chace meninggalkan pesan pada Twinki dan ia baru sempat memberitahukannya pada Mum beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Aku akan kesana sekarang." Draco sudah akan beranjak dari posisi duduknya kalau saja Narcissa tidak menahannya.

"Tunggu, Draco. Bagaimana dengan Astoria?" tanya Narcissa.

Draco terdiam sebentar. Tiba-tiba Lucius menerobos masuk ke kamar Draco bersama seseorang yang lain, membuat Draco dan Narcissa tidak berhenti terkejut.

"Weasley?"

Ron menghampiri Draco dengan wajah meminta maaf lalu berkata lirih, "Maafkan atas seranganku waktu itu, Malfoy. Kau tahu aku sedang dalam keadaan marah dan tidak terima. Tapi satu hal yang saat ini harus kau lakukan adalah ikut denganku ke St. Mungo. Hermione membutuhkanmu."

"Kita tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan begitu saja." seru Narcissa.

Draco menatap ibunya, "Mum, kau sendiri yang waktu itu berjuang agar anakku mendapat kesejahteraan dan membela Hermione. Saat ini mereka membutuhkanku. Jadi, please.."

"Kau ikut denganku atau tidak?" tanya Ron. Ia terlihat terburu-buru dan seperti sudah akan menyeret Draco keluar dari sana secepat yang ia bisa.

"Aku mendengarmu, Weasley!" Astoria ikut masuk kedalam kamar Draco untuk mencegah mereka pergi. Wajahnya ditekuk dan memerah seperti kepiting rebus saking kesalnya.

"Oh, bagus. Satu lagi penghalang jalan disini." Ujar Ron, "Ayolah, Hermione membutuhkanmu sekarang!"

Astoria memandang Ron tajam, "Kau tidak bisa membawa Draco begitu saja, rambut merah! Kami akan menikah sesaat lagi."

Ron mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kedepan wajah Astoria, "Aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu, Greengrass. Urusanku hanya membawa Draco pergi. Terserah apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan pernikahanmu ini."

"Jangan-menunjukku-seperti-itu-WEASLEY!" Astoria menurunkan tangan Ron dengan kasar dan menggeram.

"CUKUP!" Lucius menengahi semua pembicaraan mereka dengan nada yang sanggup membangunkan beruang hibernasi, "Draco, kau pergi dengan Weasley. Dan kau Astoria, tunggu disini sampai ia kembali. Pernikahan tidak akan dibatalkan, hanya ditunda sampai Hermione melahirkan. Cepat pergi!"

Draco masih belum setuju dengan kalimat ayahnya. Namun ia segera ber-apparate dengan Ron ke St. Mungo.

Sampai disana, mereka berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar Hermione. Harry dan Chace berdiri melihat mereka berdua datang.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Draco.

"Ia sedang berjuang." Jawab Harry. Ia menepuk pundak Draco, "Baguslah kau datang, _mate._"

Hampir tiga jam mereka menunggu. Keringat Draco bercucuran tak karuan diwajahnya. Rambut pirangnya lepek, lengan kemejanya ia gulung sampai siku, penampilannya sudah sangat berantakan. Ia mondar mandir didekat kamar Hermione sambil sesekali melirik kearah jam. Harry, Chace, dan Ron sudah bergantian menuju cafeteria untuk mengisi perut. Sedangkan Draco belum.

"Mr. Malfoy." Kata Chace didekat Draco, "Biar saya yang menunggui Hermione. Sebaiknya Mr. Malfoy membeli sesuatu untuk kau makan."

"Nanti saja, Chace." Jawab Draco. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam kamar Hermione. Draco menoleh dengan cepat dan mendekat kearah pintu tepat saat seorang penyembuh keluar dari sana dengan wajah sumringah.

"Selamat, anakmu perempuan."

Draco merangsek masuk kedalam kamar dan menghampiri Hermione yang tersenyum dengan lemah. Ia sedang memeluk bayi kecil yang telah bersih dan diselubungi selimut lembut. Bayi perempuan itu memiliki mata cokelat emas yang lembut dan rambut pirang tipis-tipis. Draco mencium kening keduanya.

Hermione tersenyum padanya dan membiarkan Draco menggendong bayi mereka. Ia berkata lirih, "Berilah nama untuk anak kita."

Draco melirik Hermione heran, "Aku? Kau yakin?"

Dengan lemah Hermione mengangguk. Draco menatap sayang putri kecilnya dan mulai berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau Seraphina Jean Granger-Malfoy."

Hermione mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, "Nama yang bagus."

.

Draco kembali ke Malfoy Manor dengan kebahagiaannya yang meluap-luap setelah berpamitan pulang pada Hermione. Astoria terlihat uring-uringan, sementara Narcissa antusias dengan kabar dari putranya.

"Bagaimana?"

Putra pewaris tahta Malfoy itu tersenyum lebar, "Anakku perempuan. Namanya Seraphina."

"Oh, aku ingin segera menemui cucuku. Tidakkah kau juga, Lucius?" Lucius hanya mengangguk meskipun ia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya.

"Sekarang saatnya kau dan aku mengikat janji, Draco. Semua orang sudah menunggu." Sambar Astoria diantara perbincangan mereka bertiga.

Draco melirik Astoria lalu beralih pada ibu dan ayahnya, "Mum, Dad. Kalau boleh aku meminta sesuatu.."

"Ya, Draco?" Narcissa terlihat cemas, "Katakan saja."

"Aku tidak ingin menikah." Kata Draco. Astoria membelalak dan berteriak,

"APA? Apa maksudmu, Draco? pasti Granger yang sudah mencuci otakmu! Benar begitu, kan?" Astoria langsung memotong sebelum Draco mengutarakan alasannya.

Draco dengan santai menggeleng, "Seperti Hermione yang tidak ingin menikah, aku pun begitu. Aku sudah memiliki mereka tanpa menikah. Aku menyayangi mereka."

Narcissa mendekat dan memeluk erat putra semata wayangnya dengan erat, "Terserah kau saja, Draco. Mum menyetujui semua yang akan kau lakukan mulai sekarang."

"Terima kasih, Mum." Draco melepas pelukan ibunya, "Dad?"

Lucius masih terdiam. Astoria berharap banyak pada Lucius sebagaimana Malfoy senior itu katakan sebelum Draco berangkat ke St. Mungo. Tapi kemudian Lucius mengangkat bahunya, "Aku sama dengan ibumu."

Draco tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Dad." Ia lalu beralih pada Astoria yang mukanya merah seperti kepiting rebus, "Maafkan aku, Astoria."

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Kau tidak akan pernah kumaafkan."

Draco mengangkat bahunya tenang, "Terserah kau saja."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>Yuhuuuuuuuuuuu :D<strong>

**Ciyeeee pada nungguin lanjutannya hehe *ditampol reader sekampung* :p btw makasih sekali lagi review dan fav nya :D aku bacanya terharu bangeeeeetttttt...**

**maaf nih kalo apdetannya lama dan singkat banget chap ini ._. *digebukin reader*  
><strong>

**Ini balesannya buat yang enggak login:**

_**ochan malfoy**_**: tenang aja aku juga ga tega kalo pake bunuh bunuhan hehe. Makasih reviewnya **

_**PotterHeads**_**: aku terharu baca review-an kamu :') makasih ya**

_**Aiwha**_**: berbuat kan bikin anak ._. makasih ya reviewnya **

_**LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke**_**: nih udah di apdet hehe juli kan ini. makasih ya **

_**Chikuma unlogin**_**: gimana gimana? Memuaskan? Hehe makasih ya **

_**Kisi**_**: makasih ya review nya **

_**BlueDaisy**_**: makasih **

**Semoga chapter depan udah bisa chapter terakhir doain aja ya kira kira seminggu lagi **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you semuanya udah mau setia ngikutin ff ini sampe selesai **_

_**Maaf untuk keterlambatan publish dan keabalan ide cerita yang kadang bikin buntu ngetiknya hehe. Sekali lagi makasih banget buat apresiasinya di review dan para silent reader. I love youuuuuu :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6.<strong>

**Sebelas tahun kemudian**

"Siapa yang akan menjemputmu di stasiun nanti, Ser?" tanya Victoire Weasley, putri Bill dan Fleur Weasley.

Seraphina mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin Daddy. Entahlah Vic."

Mereka sedang duduk di kompartemen didalam Hogwarts Ekspress yang membawa mereka kembali ke London untuk liburan musim panas. Tahun pertama Seraphina di Hogwarts begitu luar biasa. Ia menjadi murid kebanggaan Gryffindor karena mewarisi otak cerdas kedua orangtuanya. Sekaligus juga otak jahil milik ayahnya, dan otak penuh ide brillian milik ibunya.

Ia selalu berharap ayah dan ibunya akan menikah suatu hari nanti, meskipun ia juga senang menyandang nama keduanya dibelakang nama Seraphina. Hanya saja.. ia ingin mereka bertiga bisa tinggal serumah.

Sampai di King's Cross, Seraphina tidak langsung turun dari kereta. Ia mengintip kearah stasiun untuk memeriksa siapa yang datang menjemputnya. Ia bisa melihat rambut pirang ayahnya yang ditata rapi terlihat menyembul dari jendela. Ayahnya selalu terlihat mempesona. Kemeja yang lengannya digulung separuh dilapisi vest hitam, tatapan mata yang tajam, juga karena usianya yang masih tergolong sangat muda untuk memiliki putri seusia Seraphina. Ia lalu turun dan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Hai, Dad!" Seraphina menubruk ayahnya dan memeluknya.

"Bagaimana Hogwarts, Jean?"

Draco selalu memanggil Seraphina dengan nama tengahnya setiap kali mereka berdua saja. Ia berkata bahwa nama itu mengingatkannya akan Hermione dan bagaimana mereka tidak bisa hidup bersama. Hanya Seraphina yang membuat mereka satu.

"Menyenangkan! Mereka semua baik padaku." Jawab Seraphina bangga sambil mengingat teman-teman barunya yang ramah. Draco tersenyum, "Kemana kita sekarang, Dad?"

"Ke Manor. Baru setelah itu kita jemput Mum dan berangkat ke Australia."

Mata Seraphina membelalak senang, "Kita berangkat ke Australia? Akhirnya!"

Draco mengangguk lalu merangkul pundak Seraphina menuju mobil Rolls Royce nya ang terparkir rapi bersama deretan mobil milik muggle lain di lahan parkir King's Cross.

"Apa Grandpa dan Grandma Malfoy akan ikut ke Australia?"

"Mungkin mereka akan menyusul nanti. Grandpa dan Grandma masih punya beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan di Bulgaria."

"Ah, sayang sekali."

Mereka lalu bercerita banyak selama perjalanan menuju Manor. Termasuk cerita tentang teman-teman baru Seraphina yang orangtuanya adalah kakak kelas Draco dan Hermione di Hogwarts dulu.

Saat sampai di Manor, Hermione telah berada disana dan menyambut mereka.

"MUM!" Seraphina memeluk ibunya senang, "Kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja. Daripada kau dan Dad harus menjemputku dulu, lebih baik Mum saja yang kemari." Jawab Hermione, "Kau senang di Hogwarts?"

Seraphina mengangguk mantap, "Sangat! Sekolah yang luar biasa!"

Hermione tersenyum lalu menyapa Draco yang datang setelah memarkir Rolls Royce nya, "Hai, Draco." Mereka berpelukan sementara Seraphina melirik mereka sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan bersama menuju ke ruang utama Malfoy Manor.

"Lebih baik kau ganti baju dulu, sayang." Ujar Hermione pada Seraphina.

Seraphina mengangguk lalu berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

"Jangan lari-larian, Ser." Kata Draco tegas. Ia dan Hermione kini hanya berdua saja di ruangan tersebut.

"Melihat Ser memakai seragam Hogwarts membuatku merasa sudah tua." Kata Draco tiba-tiba. Hermione tergelak.

"Oh dia sangat mengingatkanku padamu dengan rambut pirang itu. Sayang sekali ia memakai seragam Gryffindor, bukan Slytherin."

"Dan rambutku tidak panjang seperti Ser." Ujar Draco lagi. Ia menghampiri Hermione yang sedang duduk disofa panjang dan menjatuhkan diri disebelahnya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Hermione yang langsung menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Draco.

"Begitu cepat waktu berlalu." Hermione menggenggam tangan Draco. Draco mengangguk,

"Ya. Tak terasa putri kecil kita sudah melewati tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts."

"Rasanya baru kemarin kau membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Astoria." Kata Hermione menggoda Draco.

Draco menggeleng-geleng sambil terkekeh, "Rasanya baru kemarin kau berjuang melahirkannya."

Hermione tersenyum lagi. Draco memeluknya makin erat.

Lalu dari tangga terdengar suara Seraphina bercanda dengan Twinki, peri rumah Malfoy Manor, membuat Hermione dan Draco saling melepaskan diri.

"Aku siap! Ayo kita berangkat!" ujar Seraphina bersemangat.

Hermione bangkit dan memeluk Seraphina sayang, "Baiklah kalau kau sudah siap. Ayo, Draco!"

.

Australia.

Tempat Grandpa dan Grandma Granger tinggal. Selama ini Seraphina hanya bertemu dengan mereka saat mereka sedang berkunjung ke Inggris. Ia belum pernah ke Australia, karena kesibukan ayah dan ibunya. Rumah Grandpa dan Grandama Granger sangat dekat dengan pantai. Pemandangan dari luar jendelanya bahkan sudah menyajikan pantai, pantai, dan pantai.

Tempat yang indah dan Seraphina punya ide cemerlang dibalik liburan kali ini. Ia akan meminta bantuan Grandpa dan Grandma Granger untuk menyatukan ayah dan ibunya. Ia tahu itulah yang Grandpa dan Grandma Granger dan Malfoy inginkan sebenarnya selama ini. Entah mengapa belum juga berhasil sampai saat ini.

Seraphina mengajak Grandpa dan Grandma Granger membicarakan tentang rencananya saat ayah dan ibunya sedang sibuk melakukan pekerjaan lain disana. Seraphina sangat serius dengan rencananya.

"Grandpa dan Grandma mau kan membantuku? Aku cuma ingin mereka menikah. Itu saja. Aku ingin tinggal bersama mereka berdua. Tidak seperti piala bergilir."

Grandma Granger menyahuti, "Itu yang kami inginkan sejak lama. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan ibumu tidak mau menikah. Kami tidak bisa memaksanya."

"Tapi kenapa?"

Kali ini Grandpa Granger yang berbicara, "Itu keputusan mereka. Kau harus membicarakannya langsung dengan mereka."

Seraphina ragu bila berbicara pada kedua orangtuanya. Keduanya adalah pribadi yang buat dan prinsip mereka tidak bisa diubah, "Aku tidak yakin."

"Yakinlah. Kau kan putri mereka. Mereka pasti akan luluh dengan permohonanmu." Ujar Grandma.

"Baiklah akan kucoba. Aku akan berhasil."

.

Seraphina menghampiri kedua orangtuanya yang sedang berbincang diruang keluarga rumah Grandpa dan Grandma Granger. Ia ragu-ragu melangkah mendekat namun merasa sangat kuat saat membayangkan bisa tinggal bersama mereka dalam satu rumah.

"Mum, Dad, boleh aku berbicara dengan kalian berdua?" Hermione dan Draco saling pandang karena Seraphina terlihat begitu serius dan ini bukan kebiasaan gadis kecil itu.

"Tentu, sayang. Ada apa?" Hermione membiarkan Seraphina duduk didepan mereka. Draco masih belum bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh putrinya.

"Emmm..." Seraphina masih ragu untuk memulai, ia lalu beralih ke ayahnya, "Dad, kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan nama Jean setiap kali kita berdua saja?"

Hermione mengernyit dan menatap Draco keheranan. Sementara Draco terlihat kikuk akan menjawab pertanyaan Seraphina yang sangat _to the point_.

"Karena..." Draco berdeham setelah suara yang ia keluarkan agak serak karena gugup, "...karena aku menyayangi wanita dengan nama tengah yang sama denganmu, seperti aku menyayangimu."

"Baiklaaah..." ujar Seraphina membiarkan ayah dan ibunya saling keheranan dengan pertanyaannya, "Mum, kenapa kau selalu melarangku untuk mewarnai rambutku menjadi semerah Victoire?"

"Um... itu.." Hermione terbata-bata mengatakan alasannya akan pertanyaan Seraphina. Draco memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, "...karena aku menyukai warna rambutmu yang pirang dan sewarna dengan ayahmu."

"Bagus." Ujar Seraphina lalu tersenyum lebar kepada keduanya bergantian.

"Tunggu, Jean. Jelaskan dulu ada apa ini?" tanya Draco akhirnya.

Seraphina menatap mereka berdua lalu hendak berbicara namun mengurungkan niatnya. Beberapa kali seperti itu sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar berbicara dengan mimik muka serius, "Aku mau namaku menjadi Seraphina Jean Malfoy, bukan Granger-Malfoy. Aku mau tinggal bersama kalian berdua dalam satu rumah, bukan berpindah-pindah dari Manor lalu ke apartemen Mum setiap tiga hari sekali. Aku mau Mum mengenalkan Dad sebagai pasangan hidup kepada semua orang, bukan hanya sebagai ayahku. Aku mau nama Mum menjadi Hermione Malfoy, bukan Granger lagi."

Hermione dan Draco terdiam saat Seraphina berbicara. Di balik ruangan itu, Grandpa dan Grandma Granger mengamati perjuangan cucunya dengan tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kalian saling menyayangi, Grandpa dan Grandma pun tahu. Tapi kenapa kalian tidak mau tinggal bersama sebagai suami istri?"

"Ada banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan tentang hal itu, sayang." Jawab Hermione. Seraphina bangkit berdiri dan terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Hal seperti apa? Kalian bekerja ditempat yang berbeda? Latar belakang kalian yang berbeda? Apa?"

Seraphina berlari keluar dari ruangan itu setelah mengatakannya dengan nada putus asa dan Hermione bangkit dari duduknya hendak menyusul putrinya. Draco menghentikannya, "Biar aku saja."

Draco berjalan menghampiri kamar Seraphina yang disediakan khusus oleh Grandpa dan Grandma Granger dirumah itu, yang kini terkunci, "Jean, biarkan Dad masuk."

"Jangan panggil aku Jean!" suara Seraphina terisak dan sedikit tidak jelas.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi biarkan Dad masuk." Kata Draco lembut.

"Masuk saja."

Draco menggumamkan mantra non verbal untuk membuka pintu kamar Seraphina. Ia menghampiri putrinya yang sedang menelungkupkan badannya ditempat tidur. Draco menepuk pelan punggung Seraphina, "Jadi Dad harus memanggilmu apa sekarang?"

"Terserah Dad." Ujar Seraphina agak tidak jelas karena masih dalam keadaan muka tertutup bantal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Dengar, Mum dan Dad bukan tidak mau menuruti keinginanmu, hanya saja mungkin waktu yang belum tepat. Kau mengerti?"

Seraphina menggeleng.

"Sebelas tahun kami memutuskan tidak menikah. Tidak bisa begitu saja tiba-tiba kami menikah tanpa pembicaraan apapun. Semuanya butuh proses."

"Dan kalian harus mulai prosesnya." Sahut Seraphina, "Kenapa tidak kalian lakukan dari dulu?"

"Menikah, bukan sekedar saling sayang, tinggal bersama. Tapi sebuah ikatan. Janji. Yang pada dasarnya tidak mudah. Bahkan untuk orang-orang seusia kami."

Seraphina membalik tubuhnya lalu menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengerti."

Draco tersenyum, "Suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Untuk masalah kali ini, biarkan Mum dan Dad yang mengurusinya. Jangan khawatir.." Draco mengedipkan matanya, "..Dad juga menginginkan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Benarkah?"

Anggukan Draco sangat mantap.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hermione saat Draco kembali ke ruangan tadi. Matanya tak lepas dari mata kelabu pria yang berjalan kearahnya. Draco menjatuhkan diri disofa dan berbicara dengan nada serius.

"Seraphina serius dengan ini semua. Sama sekali tidak mau rencananya gagal." Ujar Draco berhasil menyembunyikan kepura-puraannya.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "Aku terserah padamu."

Hermione menatap Draco tanpa arti, "Jangan menjebakku, Draco."

"Siapa? Aku? Yang benar saja, Hermione. Aku hanya menyayangi Seraphina, Jean, atau siapapun aku memanggilnya. Dan aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia. Tapi ini semua terserah kau."

"Pilihannya?"

"Menikah atau Seraphina akan kecewa pada kita selamanya." Draco tiba-tiba berlutut didekat kaki Hermione dan memegang tangannya, "Menikahlah denganku, Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione menghela napas lalu menarik Draco berdiri bersamanya, "Aku tidak bisa, Draco." ia tahu wajah Draco berubah kecewa hampir sama seperti ekspresi Seraphina yang sedang mengamati dari balik ruangan, "11 tahun dan ini semua tidak mudah. Tidak semudah yang kaubayangkan."

Pandangan Draco tak bisa diartikan hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menyingkirkan anak rambut yang berada di dahi Hermione.

Grandma Granger memeluk Seraphina dari belakang dan tersenyum saat gadis kecil itu menoleh untuk memeluknya pula. Ia lalu berbisik, "Mereka tahu apa yang memang harus mereka lakukan untuk kalian."

Seraphina tidak berkata apa-apa selain hanya memeluk Grandma cukup erat lalu melepas pelukan Grandma nya itu dan menjauh dari kedua orangtuanya menuju ke beranda yang menghadap ke pantai. Ia duduk dibawah dan terlihat kecewa karena rencananya belum juga bisa berhasil.

Tapi setidaknya ia masih memiliki keduanya secara utuh disampingnya dan yang akan selalu menyayanginya. Tepukan dipundaknya membuat Seraphina menoleh dan mendapati ayah dan ibunya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Dad tahu apa yang kaupikirkan Jean." Sahut Draco lalu duduk disamping putri semata wayangnya dan kemudian merangkulnya mendekat, "Ini memang tidak semudah yang kaubayangkan, yang Dad bayangkan."

Kini Hermione ikut duduk disamping putrinya dan mengelus punggung Seraphina perlahan, "Maafkan Mum, sayang. Tapi kami akan tetap ada untukmu setiap saat meskipun kami tidak tinggal bersama. Mum harap kau bisa mengerti."

Seraphina menatap keduanya bergantian, "Ya, tentu. Aku bahagia memiliki kalian, Dad, Mum. Tapi bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sebentar sekarang? _Please_?"

Hermione melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Seraphina dan mencium puncak kepalanya sementara Draco menepuk pundak gadis kecil itu beberapa kali sebelum menuruti keinginannya. Mereka tahu Seraphina tidak ingin diganggu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Persis seperti Hermione jika ada sesuatu yang membuat otaknya berkecamuk.

Draco merangkul Hermione dan menjauh dari Seraphina menuju ke teras depan rumah Mr. Dan Mrs. Granger senior.

"Semoga Seraphina tidak akan terlalu lama mendiamkan kita." Ujar Hermione ketika mereka duduk di kursi ayunan yang ada diteras. Ia menatap Draco dengan pandangan sedih.

Draco tersenyum singkat, "Kau tahu, dia cukup kuat untuk menerima kenyataan itu. Yakin saja."

Hermione mengangguk, "Ya, kau benar." Draco hendak berbicara lagi namun entah mengapa ia belum bisa membuka mulutnya lagi. Ia mengelus rambut cokelat Hermione pelan dan yang seperti ini, Hermione tahu benar bahwa ada yang Draco sembunyikan, "Ada apa?"

"Apa?"

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan, ya kan?" jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum dan memajukan tubuhnya untuk memandang Draco.

Draco melepas rangkulannya dan memasang wajah serius menatap balik Hermione, "Tentang permintaan Seraphina agar kita menikah," pria itu menggantung kalimatnya sesaat sementara Hermione mengernyitkan alis, "sebenarnya aku juga menginginkannya.."

Ekspresi Hermione tidak bisa diartikan ketika Draco menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Oh, lalu?"

"'Lalu?'" Draco menggeleng-geleng, "Lalu apa jawabanmu jika aku yang memintamu terlebih dahulu sebelum Seraphina memaksa kita tadi?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Gantinya Hermione memandang Draco lama dengan tatapan yang masih juga tidak bisa diartikan. Antara ya dan tidak. Cukup lama hingga ia akhirnya berbicara,

"Kau... serius?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Draco serius. Ia menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Hermione, "Lihat aku, aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Selalu. Dan jika ada satu alasan saja untukku tidak mencintaimu, hal itu sudah kukubur jauh-jauh sejak lama." Draco terdiam lagi dan kini tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Hermione, "Aku ingin kau menikah denganku."

"Draco..."

"_Please_, Hermione... Demi aku? Demi Seraphina?"

Pikiran Hermione tidak bisa digunakan dengan baik saat ini. Ia merasa segala perasaan dalam hatinya mencoba bersatu dengan logika yang ada bahwa ia belum siap menjalin komitmen dengan siapapun. Ia sudah sangat bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Dengan Seraphina, dan Draco yang meskipun tidak pernah menjadi suaminya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Draco. Kau yang pertama untukku, kau yang memberiku Seraphina. Dan semua ini membuatku bahagia dengan adanya kalian berdua." Hermione membuang napas berat, "Tapi, aku tidak bisa... tidak sekarang. Aku belum siap dengan segala perubahan yang nantinya akan terjadi diantara kita. Kita akan tinggal bersama, melakukan semuanya bersama. Ini tentu tidak akan mudah.."

"Aku mengerti." Draco memaksakan tersenyum, "Aku selalu mencintai kalian."

Hermione memeluk Draco erat dan ketika itu Seraphina muncul dibelakang mereka. Tidak ada yang menyadari sebelum ia bersuara,

"Aku sayang kalian, Mum, Dad." Hermione dan Draco melepas pelukan mereka dan tersenyum lebar menyambut Seraphina dan memeluknya juga, "Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kita masih tetap bisa bahagia meskipun tidak tinggal bersama. Yang penting, kalian cuma milikku."

Mereka tersenyum dalam pelukan itu. Tidak ada yang akan bisa merenggut kebahagiaan yang ada dalam hati mereka masing-masing sampai kapanpun. Grandpa dan Grandma Granger melihat hal tersebut dari dalam rumah dan ikut tersenyum bahagia. Siapa sangka Malfoy dan Granger bisa hidup bersama dengan mencintai satu sama lain?

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Huaaahhhhhhhh akhirnya selesai dengan absurd lah sudah ff ini :)<strong>

**Maaf kalo ga bisa memuaskan semua ekspektasi kalian karena aku bener bener agak maksa waktu nulis bab ini :( **

**Makasih buat yang udah review ya :D happy lebaran semuanyaaaa.. maaf lahir batin ya :* muah! **

**Xxx**

**- simplyneneng -**


End file.
